A little love along the way
by Gleehipster
Summary: She's rich, she's famous and she has hot-shot actor Sam Evans as her boyfriend. In short, Brittany Pierce's life appears to be perfect. Except most of it is a lie. Warning: girl!peen Brittany/hooker!Santana, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana; side Kurt/Sam, Puck/Rachel; mentions of Will/Rachel  
**Rating:** Nc-17/M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own (the train wreck that is) Glee.  
**Summary:** She's famous, she's rich and she has hot-shot actor Sam Evans as her boyfriend. In short, Brittany Pierce's life appears to be perfect. Except most of it is a lie. How will the decision to let loose a little change her life? What will happen when high-class escort Santana Lopez unintentionally steals her heart?  
**Warning:** smut, g!p Brittany, hooker!Santana  
**A/N: **The idea for this story came from a prompt at the GKM. I saw it and just had to write a fill. This will be a multi-chapter fic, rotating between Brittany and Santana's POV. If things work out the way I want them to, there will be weekly or at least biweekly updates. So have fun reading! And don't forget, this is a GKM fill first and foremost, so later chapters will have lots of sexy times.**  
**

I want to say a quick _thank you_ to the following people: The **anonymous prompter**, whose idea I'm allowed to use (really, it's golden); **Howaboutno**, who not only coaxed me into writing this story but is also cheering me on and helping me keep the plot in check; **Theveiledfairy** for beta-ing this story and making it sound so much better; my **faithful readers**, you guys are simply amazing.

* * *

Brittany Susan Pierce had it all. She was young, she was talented, and she was the most amazing performer this generation had ever seen. Some even deemed her the next _Beyoncé_. A rising star born to live on the stage, she had taken the US by storm. Her first single _Duck in the Hat _had been a real zinger, staying on top of the charts for eight weeks. She'd been nominated for several VMAs, including Best New Artist and Best Female Video, which she ended up winning.

Now, almost two years later, the barely twenty-one-year-old performer was planning her first US tour. She had just released her second album _Unicorn_, which, of course, had been a hit. The over nineteen million sold copies worldwide confirmed her success.

Yes, Brittany S. Pierce was definitely one of the biggest artists in the world right now.

Girls wanted to be like her while boys wanted to be _with _her. Fans stayed out in the cold for hours at the various locations she'd been reportedly spotted this past winter just to get a glimpse of her. Her fan-mail literally exploded with people telling her how much they loved her. It was insane.

To Brittany, the attention was flattering. She worked hard to stay on top and all the love she received gave her even more reason to improve. Not only did she work like a maniac, but she also made sure to show her fans just how much she appreciated their support. At least one twitter video a week was made and released to keep her fans updated. She did little Q&A's from time to time, signed as many autographs as she could, and took pictures with fans until her manager and best friend Quinn Fabray was forced to pull her away.

It also came as no big surprise when her PR team, after weeks of press speculations, confirmed the rumors of her dating hot shot actor Sam Evans. After all, they seemed to make the perfect couple. Young, successful and ambitious; a perfect match.

To most people, it certainly looked like Brittany was on top of the world. However, the truth was, she was far from the happy, carefree girl the public got to see. Only a few chosen ones knew about her true feelings and about the dark secret she was keeping from the world; a secret so shocking that it could destroy her whole career.

Brittany Susan Pierce was not your average girl next door, not when it came to her anatomy. While she had two very perky and well-shaped breasts, the lower part of her body, or more precisely her lady parts, were actually not very ladylike at all. Brittany had been born with a penis and testicles instead of a vagina, which made her, in her opinion, a total freak.

She and her team did their best to keep it under wraps. From specially designed underwear to the absolute ban of bikini or lingerie photo shoots, they did everything to make sure not a word was getting out. Contracts bound those who knew to absolute silence and a copious amount of money was paid to the only girl who had ever seen Brittany's addition.

Back in her junior year of high school, she had found a nice girl who seemed to reciprocate her feelings. Tina Cohen-Chang had been funny, considerate, and beautiful in every way, but when Brittany had told her about her secret and showed it to her, she'd learned that people weren't always the way they appeared to be. Under the surface, Tina wasn't any different from all the other students in high school longing for popularity. Under the surface, she was just as ugly as everybody else.

Tina had called her a freak, a sin against nature, and more cruel names Brittany didn't care to remember. It had only been the simple fact that no one would've believed her that Tina had never told anyone about what she had seen. When Brittany had gotten famous and let Quinn in on the whole story, her manager made sure that Tina would never go to the press.

But even Quinn couldn't turn back time. The damage had been done and Brittany rarely let people in anymore. Besides her family, a few chosen people of her team, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, and Noah "Puck" Puckerman, her bodyguard, were also aware of the fact that she had male genitalia.

Sam, who had a secret himself, was picked as Brittany's beard once her career really took off. He's gay, as is Brittany, so they really were perfect for each other as far as faking a relationship went. Naturally, hiding their respective secrets together made them grow closer. They became friends over the course of their arrangement, which was verging on its one year anniversary, so at least something good had come out of this lie they were living.

However, while Brittany was still wary about finding someone to love, Sam had actually gotten his happily ever after when he met Brittany's personal shopper, Kurt Hummel. It was something of a modern fairy tale come true. Even though it was a secret romance, it was the most beautiful thing Brittany had ever seen in her life and she wished that someday, she would experience something similar.

Sam didn't seem to mind that Brittany was different one bit. If anything, he treated her like one of his "bros", subtly checking out women with her and commenting on them. It gave Brittany a sense of normality, which she desperately needed. After all, being a superstar was exhausting and even more so for someone who had so much to lose.

Because of all this, it was no surprise that Brittany was still a virgin. Don't get her wrong, she was very frustrated about this fact, but what was she supposed to do? Listen to Quinn and start dating a woman, only to have her flee the room as soon as she came clean about her anatomy? That didn't sound like a good plan.

Puck, on the other hand, suggested a different approach to solve this problem.

"Why don't you pay someone to...you know, blow off some steam? I know a lot of famous people who are doing exactly that." Puck jumped on the counter in Brittany's kitchen, then grabbed for a beer and uncapped it. "You have the money, so why not?"

"Why not?" Quinn asked sarcastically before Brittany could so as much think about his suggestion. "If this leaks to the media, then she's done. A celebrity who enjoys the company of prostitutes? It's like a death sentence to her career, trust me."

"I agree," Kurt chimed in from his position in front of the stove, where he was stirring self-made tomato sauce to go with some pasta. "It would be social suicide."

Puck took a long swig of his beer and then replied, "No one has to find out, though. I've been working for other stars in the past and I have plenty of friends who also work for famous people. All I have to say is, if Brittany wants some action without anyone getting wind of it, I know where to go."

While Quinn started to argue with him, Brittany took a moment to let the idea sink in. Sure, it sounded potentially dangerous and could damage her career beyond repair, but Puck kept talking about this supposedly very discreet arrangement. He was really convincing, Brittany had to admit. The only thing that bothered her was that she thought no one should have to pay for the first time they had sex. But with every passing day, Brittany was becoming more and more aware that channeling her sexual frustration into her dancing and singing wouldn't work forever.

Like any other person, she, of course, resorted to taking care of herself from time to time, especially after a long working day. It helped her relax, but it was never fully satisfying, as if something was missing. And sometimes, no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get herself off.

"I think it's a good idea," Brittany suddenly heard Sam interjecting. "I mean, come on, Brittany needs to relieve some tension. So I'm with Puck on this one. Why the hell not?" At that, Kurt raised an eyebrow at him to which Sam simply shrugged.

Sighing, Quinn walked over to the kitchen cupboard to retrieve five plates. "I still think it's risky," she reasoned. "But I guess it's not my decision to make."

A second later, Brittany found herself being stared at by four pairs of curious eyes. Her face took on a deep shade of red and she quickly busied herself by opening the fridge to get a bottle of apple juice. However, she knew that she couldn't escape the discussion for much longer.

"I-" she finally stuttered. "I don't know, okay?"

"Of course you do." Puck smirked. "You just don't want to say it out loud."

Brittany turned to him, her shoulders slumping. "Fine, I-" she paused, putting down the bottle in her hands in order to bring them to her face. Stroking her hands over her closed eyes and cheeks, she cautiously admitted, "I think I want to try it."

"That's my girl." Puck jumped down from the counter to pat her on the back. "Trust me, you're going to love it. I will arrange everything for you. Don't worry. All you have to do is be there when the time comes and pay the bill, of course."

"I can't believe this is actually happening right now." Kurt shook his head as he put the pasta on a few plates before pouring sauce over them.

"Me either," Quinn sighed, taking a plate and a fork. Together with Kurt, she made her way to the living room, leaving the others alone to further discuss the matter. She knew that eventually she would have to get involved to make sure Puck wouldn't mess this up, but tonight was a work free evening, one she didn't want to spend worrying.

"I just know this will end in a catastrophe of epic proportions." Kurt took a seat next to her on the big sofa, practically stabbing his fork into his dinner in a gesture of frustration. "And I can't believe my boyfriend is encouraging this."

"Well," Quinn said around a mouthful of pasta. "I can see why he does it. Brittany could really use a distraction. I mean, have you seen her dance lately? Every time she so as much thinks she missed a step, she freaks out and gets angry at herself. It's not healthy." Then, after taking a moment to sort her thoughts, she added, "All I have to do is keep an eye on Puck's planning and I'm sure everything is going to work out just fine. Brittany deserves some happiness."

Kurt had to snort at that. "But what kind of happiness would that be? She's going to have to pay someone to make her happy. And I don't know about you, but to me, that doesn't sound like true happiness."

"It's easy for you to say," Quinn retorted, suddenly feeling the need to defend her best friend. Sure, this wasn't the ideal way of dealing with the situation, but Brittany had the right to decide for herself how she wanted to live her life.

"You've been together with Sam for nine months now. Not to mention that you don't have to deal with a condition like Brittany's. She's doing her very best, so how about you show some compassion instead of judging her."

Heaving a sigh, Kurt put his plate down on the coffee table. "I know, I'm sorry," he glanced at Quinn, his voice sounding genuine. "I guess I just don't like the idea of Sam getting involved in this. He better not cheat on me with an escort."

"He wouldn't," Quinn chuckled. "But if you ever get suspicious, we'll find a way to check his bank accounts," she added nonchalantly, earning herself a surprised look from Kurt.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Puck was telling Brittany everything he knew.

"So there's this dude. His name is William Schuester. Basically he's the boss of an escort agency that specializes in catering to the...specific needs of celebrities. Like, the men and women working for him have to sign contracts and all that stuff. Also, you have to have your doctor run tests on you first before you get accepted as a client. It's to prove that you don't have any STDs."

"Um," Brittany replied, dumb-founded. "Okay...but what about my condition? Isn't that, like, the perfect reason to get rejected or something?"

"Nah..." Puck shook his head. He stuffed some pasta into his mouth and washed it down with a gulp of his beer. "I know Schuester. He wouldn't do that, at least not if I talked to him. My friend Finn Hudson is working for him as a bodyguard. One time he gave both Finn and I a free night with two of his girls. It was awesome. Lots of champagne, expensive lingerie, and the best thing: no condoms."

"As if you ever use a condom," Sam fake-coughed.

"What, man? I just don't like the feeling of it. It's as if someone is gagging my wiener," Puck replied defensively.

Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion. "Is that true? Does it really feel that way?" she queried. "Because then I don't want to use condoms either."

"Oh this is just great," Sam muttered. "Please don't listen to him, Britt. He's talking complete bull."

"Hey, why you gotta hate?"

The next few minutes were spent discussing the pros and cons of various contraceptives. Puck explained that every woman working for Will Schuester was on the pill. The guy knew what his clients wanted, so he gave it to them. After all, those people were paying a lot of money for the sex.

"Ten grand a night?" Sam almost spit out his beer. "Ten freaking grand for one night?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged. "It's really exclusive. Schuester has this huge building with about twenty apartments. Each one of them is furnished with all kinds of expensive designer stuff or whatever. They also have special cupboards with sex toys, but nothing too kinky. Mostly stuff like blindfolds, silk bonds, strap-ons, and some small butt plugs. That's about it."

"And you are sure you've only spent one night there?" Sam asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Puck shrugged again, then searched the fridge for another beer. "I just made good use of my free ride, that's all."

"Yeah, I bet you did."

"And you are really sure they won't reject me?" Brittany finally mustered up the courage to speak again.

"The only reason they could possibly reject you is if none of the girls would want to sleep with you." Upon seeing the hurt look on Brittany's face, Puck hastily added, "But don't worry, that's not gonna happen."

Brittany managed to smile at him, but it was a weak one. What if all the women rejected her? She couldn't possibly think of something more degrading. Brittany suddenly started having second thoughts about the whole thing. There was just so much that could go wrong. She could embarrass herself in so many ways, not to mention that her secret could get out.

"Stop overthinking this." It was Sam who snapped her out of her trance. "We're going to do this. _You _are going to do this. Tomorrow, we're gonna make you an appointment with doctor Abrams. Then Puck will talk to Schuester."

Still feeling a little conflicted, Brittany rubbed the palm of her left hand against her forehead. "Okay, fine. I'll do it." She knew the situation she was in wouldn't get any better any time soon. So why not try something new? Even if it was risky, even if it was probably not going to end well. At least she could say that she had tried.

"It's settled then." Puck grinned from ear to ear. "You're going to get laid." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Brittany blush while Sam started to laugh. "Now, tell me more about your perfect image of a woman. I pretty much already figured you prefer brunettes. What else?"

"Am I really in a position to choose?" When both Sam and Puck gave her their _come on, now _look, she surrendered. "Yeah, definitely dark hair and she should also be a bit smaller than me, but that's all."

"Noted." Puck finished his second beer and placed the empty bottle back on the counter. "Let's go and tell the others about it. I bet Quinn is already itching to boss me around."

* * *

And so it was decided. The following day, Brittany paid a visit to Artie Abrams, her doctor, for a thorough checkup. As soon as she got the results back, she made Abrams write her a letter to testify that she was healthy. Then she handed it, together with some copies of bank statements, to Puck and Quinn, who contacted Schuester.

Before she knew it, Brittany found herself sitting in a limousine outside a beautiful building. She had to admit that she was impressed. William Schuester's agency was located in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, actually not that far away from her own apartment. A bellboy was standing in front of the entrance, ready to open the massive glass door to visitors.

Puck almost pushed her out of the limousine. She barely had enough time to put on her sunglasses before she was being dragged toward the entrance. Nodding at the bellboy, they headed inside with Quinn in tow. Down at the reception, a young woman with the name tag 'Rachel Berry' greeted them and said that Mr. Schuester was already awaiting their arrival.

Entering the elevator, they made their way to the 10th floor and not two minutes later, found themselves standing in front of Schuester's office.

"Ahh, Miss Pierce," Schuester opened his arms in a gesture of greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person. I am such a huge fan of your work. Your new single _Acceptance _gave me chills." He shook Brittany's hand enthusiastically, then moved on to Quinn and Puck.

"Come on in and take a seat." Leading them towards his desk, he sat down on his office chair while the other three moved to sit across from him.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Schuester." Brittany did her best to appear reputable, showing her best manners.

"Feel free to call me Will."

An awkward silence was about to settle in, but luckily Quinn knew how to handle the situation. "So Will, I know we talked about this on the phone a few times, but I wanted Brittany to hear the good news from you in person."

"Ahh, yes," Schuester smiled. "Well Brittany. I hope I'm allowed to call you by your first name?" When Brittany nodded, he continued, "I am very pleased to tell you that you can now consider yourself a client of Schuester & Rhodes."

"Really?" Brittany asked in disbelief. Sure, she had guessed from Quinn and Puck's expressions that she had probably been accepted, but it still sounded too good to be true.

"Yes," he confirmed once again. "I have to admit that when Puck first told me about your..." he trailed off, obviously searching for the right way to put his sentence. "Well, when he first told me about your problem, I wasn't so sure if any of my girls would agree to entertain you. However, after a brief talk with the one girl that fit your criteria best, she appeared to be okay with your condition and is willing to meet you whenever you want. Actually," he opened the top drawer of his desk to retrieve some papers. "She's already signed the contract your manager, Quinn, sent to me. So did I."

Schuester handed both contracts to Quinn, who flipped them over to check the signatures.

"That was fast," she said, a little in awe.

"Here at Schuester & Rhodes we do anything to please our clientele...literally." His laughter echoed through the office, Puck's soon joining in. "All I need now is for Brittany to sign a contract in return, where she commits herself to the payment arrangement and accepts the general rules while also agreeing to never waste any words on this agency's nature to others."

Quinn took the contract from him, reading it through twice before giving it to Brittany so she could do the same. While Puck and Schuester engaged in some small talk, Brittany signed the paper and pushed it back across the table.

"Great, I will have Rachel make you a copy of this and then you are good to go," he addressed first Quinn, then Brittany.

"Rachel will also be the one to schedule your meetings, so it's best you talk to her right away and make your first appointment." Standing up, Will walked around his desk to shake Brittany's hand again. "A pleasure doing business with you, Brittany."

After bidding their goodbyes, the three of them left Schuester's office again. When they had made their way back to the first floor, Rachel printed out a copy of the contract for Quinn before opening up the calendar on her computer to arrange an appointment.

"The first available date would be next Friday at six o'clock, apartment twenty-two on the 8th floor," Rachel told her.

"She'll be there," Puck spoke up before Brittany, who was looking even paler than usual, had a chance to backtrack.

This was actually going to happen. Brittany was still pretty much in shock. She was basically running on auto-pilot right now, since her brain had taken its leave a good fifteen minutes ago. She was excited, but she was nervous. To sum it up, she was a hot damn mess.

However, before Quinn and Puck could lead her out of the building, she had to know one last thing.

"What's her name?" she asked Rachel.

With an understanding smile, Rachel replied, "Santana. Santana Lopez."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who is reading this story, especially all the people taking the time to drop a review. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed the very first chapter.

As per usual, a big _thank you_ to **Howaboutno** for listening to my rants and an even bigger one to **Theveiledfairy**, who worked her butt off to make this chapter sound a thousand times better. Without those two, this story wouldn't be half as good as it is now.

* * *

If Santana Lopez had only one word to describe herself, it would be prostitute.

Probably not the most endearing description, but it was the truth and she wasn't one for beating around the bush. Granted, Santana was more of a high-class escort than some streetwalker, but other than the fact that she was getting three thousand bucks per client, she didn't really differ from them; she was still selling her body for money.

Of course, this hadn't been Santana's first career choice in life. Actually, if someone had asked her four years ago, being a prostitute would've probably ended up on the very bottom of her list of things she wanted to become after graduation.

Her first choice had always been to be a surgeon; to follow in her father's footsteps. She had been the pride of the Lopez family after all. A's on almost every test, cheerleading captaincy since the beginning of her junior year, no unplanned pregnancies; she was basically a dream come true for her parents. When she'd then gotten accepted into NYMC, it'd marked the icing of the cake that seemed to be Santana Lopez's life.

But these were the things that she'd allowed her parents to see; the things that she'd done for them to make them proud. For her, the time she'd spent in school was nowhere near as idyllic as she'd made it appear.

Santana had been the resident tormentor at her high school, terrorizing everyone she'd deemed as unworthy of her time. She'd had no real friends, went through boys like others went through candy, and been known only as the school's head bitch.

There were various reasons why she did it, but only one was really important. The truth was, Santana Lopez had been a closeted lesbian. The realization had dawned on her during her freshman year when she realized that she'd rather check out the other cheerleaders on her squad than so as much look in the direction of any of the boys trying (and failing) to keep her attention. It was, of course, no excuse for her ruthless behavior, but she didn't care. As long as she could flee her own problems, if only for those few hours a week where she was the queen bee, she was content.

Although, she'd eventually stopped counting the kids that had gotten slushied or thrown into dumpsters on her orders. It'd kind of lost its appeal once she'd hit upper double digits.

However, seeing that subtlety had never been a Lopez strong suit, she'd gotten called out on her careless leering by one of the girls. In a panic, she'd turned to the first boy who would have her, all in fear of what would happen if the truth got out.

She'd hated labels and the thing about them was that, in high school, once they'd been stuck to you ripping them off did nothing; people were always be able to see that they'd been there.

In the time following that confrontation, Santana had earned herself the title of "school's biggest slut." It'd been a small price to pay if she could stop rumors about her sexuality from circulating and potentially damaging her whole life. Back then, she had been sure her parents would've abandoned her if they had ever found out, not to mention her grandma, who would've definitely disowned her straightaway.

While living a lie hadn't sounded much better than coming out, it'd been far easier than Santana would've imagined it to be. She hadn't hated herself for sleeping with boys or anything like that (she understood her reasons and accepted them) and it actually hadn't been completely terrible.

When she'd graduated high school and went on to medical school, she had begun to think maybe that things would work out the way she'd planned.

It'd been three years and Santana still remembered the day she'd told her parents that she was dropping out of med school because she couldn't deal with the increasing pressure. As a result, her clearly disappointed parents had immediately stopped supporting her. They were ambitious people and didn't understand her motivation, but Santana had learned that although being a surgeon was a respectable job, it just wasn't the right one for her.

Without any plans for the future and no more money from her parents, she'd barely gotten by. The job she scored at some run-down diner only allowed her to pay the rent for her apartment. She was too proud to beg her parents for money so instead she kept looking for a better place to work, hoping that something would come along and help her out of her rut.

She didn't believe in fate, but meeting Rachel Berry had been one of the best things that'd ever happened to her.

It was thanks to her and the fact she'd run into her (literally) on her way to Tanaka's diner that she was now working as an escort. A coffee stain Santana had caused on Rachel's favorite coat led to her paying for the dry cleaning bill and thus guaranteeing that she would be seeing Rachel again.

When she'd then brought the coat to the reception desk of the building Rachel had given her the address of, she'd met William Schuester.

He'd looked her up and down, asked her how old she was, and then, out of nowhere, offered her a job. Santana had wanted some time to think about his odd offer before she agreed, but the moment he'd mentioned her salary per night, she'd accepted and shaken on it.

Being a high-class hooker wasn't really much different from what she'd been doing in high school. She didn't have to do anything too extreme or too kinky, which she was grateful for. The only real difference was that in this job, her bitchiness didn't get her very far. Her very first clients had all complained about her lack of compassion and her intolerable attitude.

Will had almost kicked her out because of it, but Santana had sworn to him that she would clean up her act. And that she did. With every passing day, she'd improved in human relations. Her words had quickly lost their viciousness and she'd begun to put up a good show for her rich suitors until, eventually, all complaints had died away.

Now, two and a half years later, she had become one of William's best workers.

She finally had enough money to move into a bigger apartment and her lifestyle changed dramatically. She could buy expensive clothes and furniture and the ten to fifteen nights a month she had to work gave her enough free time to really enjoy her life. She even found herself an unexpected hobby in the form of kick-boxing. Not only did it keep her fit, but it also did wonders for her anger management. For example, sometimes, when a client would get a little too rough with her, she would vent on a punchbag the next day.

In general, her clientele wasn't so bad, selfish and only interested in their own pleasure, but no worse than the boys she'd dealt with in high school. Will did a good job in selecting them and if one stepped out of line, he immediately annulled the contract. While nothing serious had ever happened to Santana, some clients really did like to be rough during the sex. She usually took it like a champ and brushed it off because this was her job. Her clients didn't care about her and it was something she had gotten used to pretty quickly.

Sex was sex to her. No more, no less. She approached it like the business transaction that it was: pleasure for popularity. It had worked for her back in high school and it was working for her now, only difference being that her reward was money rather than acclaim.

She'd say she was still pretty popular though, given her client list, but that's not the point.

There had never been any feelings involved with her work because she'd never once fallen in love with one of her many admirers, and she aimed to keep it that way.

Although, Santana had to admit that from time to time, she did get a little pleasure herself from her job. Every seventh client or so was a woman and therefore either a closeted bisexual or lesbian. If there was one thing Santana had realized over the course of the years, it was that women tended to want to return the favor. She so didn't argue. It was her job to make them happy after all.

Which was why she'd gotten a tiny bit excited when Will had called her into his office and told her about a possible new female client.

"She's in her early twenties, tall, blond, and could maybe become a permanent client," he told her, but Santana noticed that he looked slightly nervous. A moment later, she learned why. "Her test results are fine and from what I heard, she is a really sweet person, but..." Will sighed, "I'm afraid there is a problem."

Santana gave him a confused look. "What problem?"

"Well, technically, she is a woman and identifies herself as one," he began, deciding to just come out and say it, "but she was born with male instead of female genitalia."

Frowning, Santana tilted her head to one side. "Oh-kay..." Not knowing what to say, she settled for, "I guess that does qualify as a problem."

He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know what you're thinking, namely that this sounds crazy. But I am not kidding. This is the truth." When she wouldn't respond, Will continued, "Look, I know this is new and different, but the things her manager told me..." he trailed off, shrugging as a soft expression graced his features.

"She sounds like an amazing person. I'm not asking you to immediately agree to this, all I want is for you to give it some thought before you decline this proposal."

Santana was taken aback. This was not something she had expected when she'd entered Will's office. A woman with a penis; that sounded...well, weird. Like some kind of sick joke. She instantly felt bad for thinking that, but she just couldn't help herself.

Then again, who was she to judge? After all, Santana was fighting for acceptance in a world that struggled to understand her sexual orientation. So why should she deny someone else the same acceptance she was so desperately longing for?

Will mistook Santana's ongoing silence for rejection and sighed, "Okay, I will turn her down then. Thank you for taking the time to come here on your day off."

"Wait!" The words left her mouth before she even knew what she was saying. "I'll do it." Now, Will was the one taken aback.

"Are you really sure? I don't expect you to agree to this just because I asked you."

"No, it's okay." Santana shook her head, smiling a little.

"I'm not saying this is definite, but I'm willing to meet her and get to know her. If it doesn't work out for me, I will make use of the declination clause in my contract."

"This is amazing," Will beamed, sorting through his documents until he found the contract Brittany's manager, Quinn Fabray, had sent him.

"Here you go. This is the non-disclosure agreement you have to sign. I'll give you a few minutes to read it through, but there is nothing fishy in it as far as I can tell."

Santana skimmed over the contract, not really reading it. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about her new client. A woman with a penis. That still sounded somewhat surreal to her. Not that she wasn't a bit curious, though. She had to see this for herself. Maybe it wasn't even as weird as she thought it would be and she wouldn't end up declining after the first meeting. A client was still a client, so as long as she was getting her money, it didn't matter who they were. She would definitely give this woman a chance.

After signing the contract and informing Will that a certain Shane Tinsley, successful linebacker for the New York Jets, had expressed his desire for something Santana didn't want to perform, she left his office again with the promise that Will would refer her client to someone else. Each man and woman working for him had their own rules for the things they would do and the things they wouldn't and a lot of clients were chosen because they fit the various criteria. Every now and then though, some clients were switched when their wishes evolved beyond things that their current escorts would fulfill.

Will Schuester was a pretty good boss when it came to making sure his workers were content, Santana had to admit. He might need a lot of help with the paperwork, but that was why Rachel had been hired in the first place. And she, too, did an amazing job.

As Santana exited the elevator on the first floor, she made a detour to the reception desk to get her schedule for the next week. She was on her period and since one of her rules was no sex during shark week, she had the days off. It was no big deal, really. Rachel simply appointed the dates so that once a month, Santana was free of work for one week.

"Hey, Rachel," Santana said, tapping her fingernails against the counter when she reached it.

Rachel looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hello Santana. I'm surprised at how long you stayed in Mr. Schuester's office."

"Well," she shrugged, "there was a lot of stuff to talk about."

"Yes, I already heard. A women with..." Rachel trailed off, deciding not to finish the sentence. "It's an extremely rare condition. I must say, I was surprised Mr. Schuester didn't reject her right away but he probably will, now that you turned her down."

So maybe Rachel wasn't the most accepting person, which was saying a lot since she had two gay dads, but Santana knew that it was mostly just a front. After all, the business they were working in was not the place for uptight people.

"Actually, I said yes." When Rachel's eyes went wide, she added, "And by the way, could you please stop saying Mr. Schuester. I know you two are getting it on, so calling him Will seems a little more appropriate, don't you think?"

"I'll have you know that _Will_and I are in love. It's not just some cheap affair," Rachel replied, clearly offended by Santana's words. "And he is going to leave his wife soon to make an honorable woman out of me."

"Oh really?" Santana smirked, the need to get back at Rachel becoming too tempting to contain. "And exactly how long has he been telling you this?"

Shoulders slumping ever so slightly, Rachel begrudgingly admitted, "Three months."

Santana's triumphant smirk slowly turned into a sympathetic smile. "You deserve better than this, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel sighed, a tinge of sadness audible in her voice. "But I care too much about him to let him go."

Her inherent bitchy side wanted to say, "Gross," because although Will was nice and all, he was still _Will, _but what came out of her mouth instead was, "You should take an evening to yourself to sort out your feelings. I say dump his sorry ass, but this is obviously not about me." Which, for the record, she was thankful for.

"But you should definitely take some time to reflect on the situation." Rachel nodded and gave her a small smile and attempted to change the subject.

"Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Oh right," Santana tapped her palm against the side of her forehead, "I wanted to have my new schedule."

"Of course, I'll print it right away."

"Wait!" Santana suddenly remembered her earlier conversation with Will. "Could you take Shane Tinsley out of my clientele list first? Someone else will attend to his _interests_from now on."

"Oh, what did he want that made you pass him on?" Rachel queried, not able to hide her curiosity.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you. Just take him off my list."

Huffing, Rachel began to type away on her keyboard. "Will is going to tell me everything, anyways," she mumbled, indignant.

With a snort, Santana rummaged in her purse in search of her nail file. "For a boss who preaches discretion, he tells you an awful lot of confidential information." When she found it, she put her elbows on the counter and started to file her nails.

"I am a very trust-worthy person, Santana," Rachel replied as she double clicked her cordless mouse. A second later, the printer sprang to life, beeping as it printed out Santana's working schedule.

"I would never spill any juicy details about someone's personal life to the press. If I did, Brittany Susan Pierce would be on every cover of every single gossip paper out there by now."

"Brittany Pierce?" Santana momentarily looked away from her hands. "Why-"

She stopped abruptly, her jaw dropping. Surely, her new client was not Brittany Pierce, one of the most successful and promising new artists in the world right now. She had seen dance videos of her. Hell, Santana had even bought some of her songs.

This was impossible.

How could someone so famous hide such a secret from the media? How could a woman so feminine and adorable (Santana might have seen some interviews, so what?) have a freaking penis? And how could Will not tell her that she was about to meet Brittany Pierce as her potentially new client?

For some reason, this was beyond her. Brittany must be having one hell of a personal shopper working for her. Santana would've never guessed there was something wrong with her body from all the pictures and videos she had seen, yet apparently, she was packing a dick. If Santana hadn't already been curious before, she certainly would've been now.

"I take it Will didn't tell you _who _your new client was?" Rachel smiled, shaking her head.

"No." Santana watched as Rachel stood up from her office chair to get the paper with her timetable on it from the printer's output tray. "No, he didn't."

"He likes to do that," Rachel chuckled, handing her the paper before plopping back down on her chair. "I will see you in three days then, when you have your next client. Your work apartment will be all set until then."

"Thank you," Santana responded absent-mindedly. She looked at her schedule, then back at Rachel with unfocused eyes.

"Goodbye, I guess." Turning around, she left the building, ignoring Mike, the bellboy, as he bid her farewell.

Santana decided to walk the four blocks to her apartment instead of taking a cab. It was surprisingly warm and sunny outside and she could really use some air. After all, she had just been told she was going to meet Brittany Pierce, _the_Brittany Pierce. It's not that she was a fan or anything, it was just that everyone and their mother seemed to love and adore this woman.

That evening, Santana bought herself a bottle of expensive red wine, ran a bath for herself, and ordered some take out from her favorite Chinese restaurant. After today's events, she had earned herself some serious "me" time which she used to relax and regain her strength.

Finally, everything she had learned today seemed to fully sink in. In a few weeks time, she would meet up with Brittany and get to know her. Whether she would eventually turn her down or not, Santana really wasn't sure. Now that she knew who her new client was, it all came down to how freaked out she would be after seeing Brittany naked for the first time.

In the days that followed, Santana fell back into her routine. She arrived at work an hour before her clients had their appointment, greeting and making some light conversation with Rachel first, then heading to her work apartment. It had a kitchen, a living room and of course a large bedroom with an adjoining bath. The standard furnishings consisted of mostly white designer furniture with some black accents thrown in here and there. The closet in the bedroom held about thirty different undergarments, ranging from normal lace underwear to elaborate corsages with matching stockings, camisoles, negligees and basques. After each client, the used clothing would be sent to a dry cleaner and a charwoman would practically polish the whole apartment for the next night.

Nothing particularly special occurred during her first week back. Santana pursued her job as an escort, pleasing her clients with trained expertise. It was only on the last day, when she stopped by to get her new timetable, that Santana faltered a little. There, on the paper, printed in black ink, stood the name of Brittany S. Pierce.

Friday next week, at six pm sharp, they would have their first meeting, and Santana would be lying if she said she wasn't a tiny bit excited for this.

The days practically flew by for her and before she knew it, it was friday. Throughout the week, she'd worried over which kind of outfit she should wear. Out of all the things to worry about, she'd probably chosen the most bizarre one. It didn't matter whether she decided to keep Brittany as a client or not, she still had to make a good first impression. It was vital in a profession like hers.

In the end, she'd settled for a simple red lace bra and matching lace panties. Topping off the whole look was a red see through bathrobe that left little to the imagination. She changed into her outfit and neatly folded her regular clothes before stowing them away in the closet. She made her way into the living room, a glance at the clock hanging from one of the white walls telling her that it was 5:58 pm.

Naturally, the moment she sat down on the couch, someone knocked on the door.

Her heartbeat picked up, drumming in her ears. She'd attended to a lot of famous people before, but no one was as well-known (and special) as Brittany Pierce. Slowly, she approached the door, trying to keep her breathing under control.

Gripping the handle firmly, Santana took one final moment to collect herself and after a second knock sounded, she opened the front door.

Showtime.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow, I'm flattered by all the alerts/favs and of course the many reviews this story got. Sorry for the slight delay and I hope you will all enjoy this chapter ;)

**A/N 2:** I want to write a quick reply to the anonymous reviewer that got confused regarding Santana's characterization: Santana approaches sex with men like a business transaction. They get the pleasure, she gets the money ( =popularity in hs). Hope I was able to clear that up.

Kudos to **Howaboutno** and **Theveiledfairy** for putting up with me and helping me with this story.

* * *

Brittany kept wiping her hands on her jeans. They were extremely clammy and therefore the perfect compliment for her nervous behavior. Puck had to practically carry her out of the car and into the building and now that she was here, standing in front of apartment number twenty-two, she was seriously considering making a run for it. There were no words to describe just how insecure she was feeling at the moment. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do or how she was supposed to act around a prostitute. No one had given her any of advice except for Puck and the only thing he'd said was, "Pound her hard, champ," which was not in the least bit helpful.

She retrieved her cell phone from her pants pocket, swiping her thumb across the screen to check the time; it was already 5:58pm. She turned it off and tucked it away again and drawing in a shaky breath, Brittany lifted her hand and knocked on the apartment door. She was trembling a little, but didn't flee the scene.

"So far so good," she whispered to herself.

The seconds ticked away without anyone answering the door. Maybe Santana had turned her down in the very last minute, not that she could blame her for it. But if so, Rachel, the receptionist, would've told her, right? Yes, someone would've definitely told her. It could also be that Santana hadn't heard her. That was probably it. At least it seemed more likely. So Brittany wasted no time knocking again and this time, someone finally opened the door.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the woman in front of her. She had never in her life encountered someone so beautiful and so...scantily clad. She was standing there like a deer caught in head lights, looking back at a smiling Santana Lopez.

She took in her mesmerizing brown eyes, her wavy black hair, and her full, luscious lips. Then Brittany let her eyes travel down the rest of Santana's body. The woman was wearing what looked like a red bathrobe, only that it was sort of transparent so Brittany could easily make out what was underneath it. She saw a red bra and matching panties and suddenly, her cheeks took on the very same color.

"Hi," the woman greeted her, lips curling into a knowing smile. Never in her life had Brittany heard such a beautiful voice.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could finally bring herself to stammer out a stuttering, "H-hey."

Santana kept smiling at her and it did things to Brittany. Her cheeks were burning and her body began trembling ever so slightly. It didn't help that she couldn't avert her eyes from the woman's cleavage. She knew that was sort of rude, but she had never seen anyone's boobs up this close since...well, since high school. Of course she had her own pair to look at, but that was a whole different matter. These ones front of her, covered by a red lace bra, were the real deal. It made Brittany so nervous, she feared she would puke.

"Come on in," Santana said, eventually stepping aside when Brittany didn't do anything, extending her right arm in a welcoming gesture.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Brittany took a tentative step forward. She entered the apartment, thinking, "One step at a time. Don't stumble. Don't you dare fall on your ass in front of her," which of course promptly led to her tripping over her own feet.

She heard the door behind her bang shut and felt a hand wrapping around her right arm to steady her.

"Are you okay?"

At the concerned tone of voice, Brittany closed her eyes for just a moment. When she turned around to face Santana, she gave her a forced smile and answered, "Yeah, I just..."

"You're nervous." Santana smirked knowingly at her.

"Don't worry," she soothed, "It's okay." Loosening her grip, her hand slid down Brittany's upper arm, stroking suggestively over her elbow before falling to back to her side. She kept smirking, but it was a warm kind of expression, neither wicked nor mischievous.

Brittany nodded quickly. "I'm sorry. All of this is just so new to me and kind of scary." When she realized that that had probably come out the wrong way, (at least in her opinion) she hastily added, "Not that you're scary or anything. I meant the situation which, you know, is kind of scary. You look totally hot and beautiful and...I think I'm gonna shut up now."

Her little rant made Santana chuckle, a sound she thought she could get used to. "Let's take this conversation to the sofa," Santana suggested.

Brittany could tell that she was amused, even though she had barely been in Santana's presence for more than a few minutes. She also could tell that there was nothing malicious about it either.

Honestly, if the roles were reversed, Brittany would've probably found the whole situation pretty funny, too. After all, she'd done her best to make a fool out of herself just now. Quinn always said she was like a bag of surprises: You never knew what you would get. You could never tell if it would be confident Brittany, sexy Brittany, or clumsy and embarrassed Brittany: tonight, Santana got to see the latter one.

Following after Santana, Brittany walked down the corridor and into the open living area. It was a big room with an adjacent kitchen to the right and a long glass front that offered a great view of the near surroundings. The apartment had pale hardwood flooring and walls painted white. Right in the middle of the living room, there were two sofas facing each other. One was black while the other one had a white covering. Separating them were two round tables, also one in black and one in white. It sort of looked a little bit like a Yin & Yang symbol, which Brittany liked.

Santana took a seat on the couch that was facing the glass front while Brittany sat down opposite her on the other one, throwing her jacket over the armrest as she did. She watched as Santana leaned forward, putting her elbows on her thighs and lacing her fingers together in front of herself. "Okay..." Santana sighed, her smile faltering. "Usually, at this point, I introduce myself and lay down some general rules, but.." she trailed off and Brittany saw that she was searching for the right way to put her words. "Look, I hate to be this forward," her voice sounded genuine and soft, which calmed Brittany. "But could you maybe...um, well, show me your...I mean, you know-"

"It's okay." This time, Brittany was the one to reassure, "You want to see it. I get that."

When Santana nodded, Brittany heaved a long sigh, her cheeks taking on a tinge of pink once again. She looked slightly embarrassed as she stood up, nervously fumbling with the button of her jeans. It took a moment for her to pop it open because her hands were shaking as she pulled down the zipper. She occasionally glanced up at Santana, who was looking at the place between her legs, body tense with anticipation. Slowly, Brittany brought her hands to her sides, then hooked her thumbs in her jeans and panties, deciding it would be best to just get this over with.

One motion later, her pants were pulled down a few inches, exposing what had been hidden by them to Santana. Brittany peered down her body self-consciously, assuring herself that everything was in place before she looked back up at Santana. The woman was ogling her cautiously so that Brittany could follow every movement of her eyes. Santana was tracing her addition with chocolate brown orbs, probably pondering her options. Brittany had read that she could basically call off the whole thing whenever she wanted (it was part of the contract) but she really hoped that wouldn't happen. The longer Santana stared at her though, the more she wanted for her to make a decision so this would be over.

As she continued staring, Santana subconsciously licked her lips. It was such a small, insignificant gesture, barely even noticeable, yet Brittany saw the whole thing playing out in slow motion, turning her knees to mush. Santana's lips were the most luscious and perfect ones she had ever seen and she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss them. They looked so incredibly soft.

Something stirred in the pit of Brittany's stomach. The feeling was familiar in a way that made her panic and when it started to centralize in the place between her thighs, she almost toppled over trying to pull her pants back up. She hoped that Santana hadn't noticed the slight movement which had prompted her sudden cover-up. Those five minutes she'd been here had already made the top ten of her most embarrassing moments.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her as she buttoned up her jeans again, but Brittany chose to ignore it. She plopped back down on the couch, lips curled into a forced half-smile. Now it was Santana's turn to say something. After all, Brittany couldn't do much more than show her her secret and pray that it wouldn't freak the other woman out. She didn't like being that dependent and passive, but that was how it was.

Santana took her time to reply, which Brittany understood. It was probably not an easy choice to make. Again, if the roles were reversed, Brittany would've acted the same way.

"Well," Santana eventually drew out, "I have to admit, this really is a _unique_ condition, but it's nothing I can't handle." In that moment, Brittany wanted to jump up from her seat and hug Santana. It was thanks to her hands that were clawing at the sofa cushion and the tables separating them that she didn't.

"So, let's start with the introductions then." Santana untangled her fingers and straightened her posture before she extended her right hand to Brittany. "I'm Santana Lopez."

Brittany had to skid to the edge of the sofa and lean forward so she could grab the offered hand. "I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. Nice to meet you." She grinned like she always did when she met new people.

The flash of Santana's white teeth as she smiled was a sight Brittany would probably cherish forever. She looked beyond beautiful with a smile so bright and genuine that it reached her eyes. At least Brittany knew now that she was making a good first impression. Maybe the fact that she'd acted all clumsy and shy wasn't so bad at all. She wondered if Santana found her cute, hoping against hope that that was the case. If not, then Santana was one hell of a good actress. Not many people could fool Brittany, who had a natural talent for knowing and reading people (except for Tina, but that was a whole different story).

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," Santana said as she withdrew her hand, her fingertips brushing along Brittany's palm softly. "I mean, you are one of the most well-known people in the world right now."

"Yeah," Brittany chuckled awkwardly. She still wasn't completely used to being this famous. "It's totally weird, but I guess that's how it's supposed to be."

Santana nodded, her expression polite. She waited a moment before she continued with what Brittany assumed was a practiced speech.

"Before we get started, I would like to make a few things clear." Brittany tilted her head to one side, encouraging her to go on. "There are some ground rules I will lay down for our encounters. If you stick by them, then you have nothing to worry about. If you don't, I will terminate our contract immediately."

The seriousness in Santana's voice made Brittany wonder if she had tended to people who had broken the rules before. "Got it," she quickly replied, curious to hear what those rules were about.

"Good," Santana told her matter-of-factly as if she was in business-mode. "Rule number one: No meetings outside this building. This is my job and just like other people, I strictly separate work and private life. For the nights we spend together, I'm yours. But the moment they are over, I belong to no one but myself."

Brittany had to frown at that. Of course Santana belonged to no one but herself. Even when they would have an appointment, she didn't want Santana to think that she belonged to her. Who did that, anyways? Santana was a free person and Brittany would treat her like one. The fact that Santana even had to come up with a rule like that was already slightly disturbing to her. If she hadn't been sure that Santana didn't want to be interrupted, she actually would've told her that.

"Rule number two: We can have sex on whatever surface and in whatever position you want, but that is all I will do. I know there are a lot of fetishes in this world and to each their own, but I will not perform anything I am not comfortable doing. If it ever comes to a point where you want more than I am willing to offer, my boss will gladly look for someone else to fulfill your wishes."

A puzzled Brittany quickly opened her mouth to clarify, "Don't worry, I-"

"Rule number three," Santana cut her off and her mouth snapped back shut. Brittany had to admit that her forcefulness was actually pretty hot. "I will never give up total control over a situation. We have blindfolds and silk ropes in this apartment and if you want to, we can use them, but never both things at the same time. At least not when I'm the one being blindfolded or tied up."

Nodding, Brittany waited for Santana to go on. Those three rules made sense to her so far and she was definitely going to respect them. She was certain that Santana had good reason to establish such specific guidelines. After all, it was her body the clients exploited for their pleasure. She should at least get to decide to what extent they were allowed to use it.

"Rule number four..." Brittany noticed that Santana hesitated for a second. Why, she didn't know, but it was very odd. "No physical violence in any capacity. A few claps to the ass are fine, but anything else will lead to you getting the boot. We have security here and if I have to, I will call them without blinking an eye." Brittany wanted to speak up at that, because again, she wanted to tell Santana that she would never do anything like that, but this time, Santana seemed to notice her reaction.

"I tell this to each and every single client. Don't take it personally."

"Okay," Brittany mouthed, a small, reassured smile playing at her lips.

"As for the fifth and last rule...well actually, it's more like advice." Santana's tone softened considerably, making Brittany wonder if this was a part of her speech. It sounded much more improvised than the rest did.

"If you have any questions or if you are insecure about something regarding sex, then just ask me. I mean, I'm a professional after all, so I know what I'm talking about," she joked to lighten the mood.

"I, um..." Brittany pondered if she should tell Santana that she was still a virgin. Not that she didn't know what to do during sex, that's what pornos are for, right? And Puck also liked to share his experiences with her from time to time, so she wasn't completely clueless. However, she figured maybe it would be better if she gave Santana the heads up. Just in case something went wrong.

"I haven't, you know...I mean, I've never done _it_before," she confessed sheepishly. When Santana's eyes widened a little, Brittany buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. She was a twenty-one-year-old virgin, of course Santana would react that way. She should've expected it. Not that she could hold it against Santana, though, even if she tried.

The unexpected sound of movement made Brittany lift her head again. The color drained from her face as she was met with the sight of a standing Santana slipping her shoulders out of her red see-through robe. Santana outstretched her arms to let the fabric slide further down until it fell to the ground, pooling around her bare feet. Her expression was determined, but incredibly sexy at the same time. Through the small gap between the two tables, she slowly sauntered towards Brittany. When she reached her, Santana bent down to take Brittany's hands into her own. She pulled them apart as she climbed onto the sofa, straddling Brittany's lap. Then she placed them on either side of her hips.

Brittany let Santana do her thing, still too shocked to function properly. Her hands were limp as they rested on Santana's hips. She felt the fabric of her lace panties beneath her clammy palms, the tips of her index fingers and thumbs grazing Santana's bronze skin. The new position gave Brittany a perfect view of Santana's covered breasts and her pants grew tighter and tighter the longer she stared at the other woman's chest.

"I'll teach you," Santana told her, her hands slipping under Brittany's shirt, flattening over her stomach and feeling her muscles tense under the intimate touch. "That's what I'm here for."

Looking up at her, Brittany nodded, then gulped. "Can I-" she hesitated, finally regaining the feeling in her fingers again only to claw at Santana skin. "Can I touch them?" her eyes traveled to Santana's breasts, then back up again.

Santana chuckled. "You can," she confirmed, lips curled into a seductive smile.

Wavering, Brittany released a shaky breath, her hands unmoving. She waited and waited, for what or why, she didn't know. Her arms felt like jell-o, wobbling to the rapid beating of her heart, with Santana's hips providing the only real anchor for them. This all just seemed too good to be true. For someone like Brittany to have such a beauty in her lap...it was surreal. Simply being in Santana's presence did things to her body that overwhelmed Brittany's entire being.

She could feel it, probably long before Santana even took notice. With every passing second, the bulge forming in her jeans grew bigger and harder. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then Santana shuffled forward on her knees so that Brittany could spread her legs a little wider. It relieved the slight pain, but not the desire that kept growing.

And then, Santana lowered her hips.

"Oh," Brittany whimpered as Santana's center pressed down on her. She dug her fingernails into Santana's hips and closed her eyes. Now Santana definitely must've noticed.

To the sound of Brittany moaning, Santana started to grind against her. Her motions were out of this world. Brittany wondered if she had been a dancer before she took on this job. The way she moved her hips and arched her back told Brittany that she knew exactly what she was doing. She was driving Brittany insane with how perfectly she used her body. Not being able to draw her eyes away from the sight in front of her, Brittany let Santana mesmerize her.

Little jolts of electricity shot up her thighs, piercing through her groin and intensifying the throbbing in her member. Santana kept moving on top of her, gazing right into Brittany's blue eyes with sheer determination. Brittany wondered if Santana was always this vigorous. It almost looked like she was in business-mode again, but Brittany didn't get a chance to delve into it too much. Her heart skipped a beat when Santana covered her hands with her own, sliding them up her body.

Brittany squeaked and jumped a little in her seat as Santana placed their joined hands on her covered breasts. She pressed down on Brittany's hardness again while she squeezed Brittany's hands. Jaw dropping, Brittany felt the fullness of Santana's breasts in her palms, groping and fondling them almost desperately. Santana was still guiding her with her hands, encouraging Brittany to feel her up. She rocked her hands in circular motion and only let go once Brittany had caught on and did it all by herself.

If Brittany wasn't so pumped, she was sure she would've already fainted by now. The way Santana arched into her and rolled her hips so expertly left her a panting, quivering mess. Her hips jerked violently, body completely out of control as she bucked up against Santana. It was something Brittany had rarely experienced before. Only when she was dancing had she ever given up total control and just let her body spin and twirl whichever way gravity pulled her. This was totally different though, because try as she might, Brittany couldn't seem to regain that control over her body. She kept spasming beneath a smirking Santana.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" The sultry voice of Santana pervaded her ears.

She did. She really did want to take this to the bedroom. Even if she was scared and breathless and her whole body felt like mush, she wanted for this to go on and on. Brittany had just resigned herself to calm down and say just as much, but then Santana snaked a hand between their bodies and cupped her between her legs. The touch was firm, fingers rubbing her through the fabric of her jeans and-

Brittany was gone.

Her whole body began to shake more violently, a guttural moan escaping her lips. Liquid heat was spreading in her underwear, soaking into the material as she, spurt for spurt, fell apart under Santana's touch. Her arms slid around the woman's petite frame, drawing her in and hugging her close to her body. She buried her head in the crook of Santana's neck and bucked into her again, slowly coming down from her high.

Breathing heavily, Brittany tried to hide herself by pressing her face more firmly into caramel skin. This was really the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her and _that_said something. She didn't want to look at Santana, not now, not ever. At least not after tonight. Oh god, what would Puck say if she told him? Or Quinn? She bet her manager would be all, "I told you so's" Why couldn't she have just lasted a minute longer? One minute and she at least wouldn't have come in her pants.

"Brittany?" The concern in Santana's voice made her want to throw up. She was a nervous wreck and now that her orgasm had come and gone, the reality of the situation was setting in heavily.

"I-" Brittany stuttered out, pushing a surprised Santana away. "I can't." She was met with a deep frown, one that only made the situation worse.

"Get off of me, _please_," she begged, pushing more urgently until eventually, Santana climbed off her lap.

Without thinking twice, Brittany grabbed for her jacket and held it in front of her crotch. Later that night, she would regret what she did, but then, all she could think about was getting away.

Brittany stumbled away from the couch and made a dash for the hallway. Never looking back, she ran to the door, yanked it open and fled the apartment. The door closed again behind her with a loud bang and all that was left was a baffled Santana staring at the place Brittany vanished.

* * *

Got a question? Or a suggestion? Or maybe you just want to insult me because I'm going to tell you now that next week's chapter will have another cliffhanger? Then feel free to visit my tumblr: Gleehipster(dot)tumblr(dot)com and drop a message in my ask box. Or you know, pm me on here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry, both my beta and I have been very busy the last couple of days. I know, I know, standard excuse, but sometimes life can really be that big of a bitch. Anyways, here's an update for you. Oh and don't forget that there's a POV switch in every new chapter. So this time, we gonna get a Santana POV chap, meaning the next update will be from Britt's.

A big _thank you_ to **TheVeiledFairy** and **Howaboutno** and of course to you guys!

* * *

To say Santana was shocked was an understatement.

This was just about the last thing she had expected to happen. The evening had started out so good, better than she'd imagined and now _this_.

In the two and a half years she'd been working for Schuester and Rhodes, she had never had a client run away from her before. Not once.

But there Brittany Pierce went, practically flying out of the apartment to get away with a speed Santana didn't even know humans possessed. This had to be a joke. Some prank Rachel or Will had played on her.

Okay, she knew that that wasn't the case, but the situation was really _that_ absurd to her.

Had she done something wrong? Now that she thought about it, Brittany wouldn't have fled the apartment without a reason.

Maybe she had been too forceful and too brisk with her. She knew that Brittany was still a virgin, yet her actions had been so bold, way too bold to be exact. Santana didn't even know why she had acted that way, but she had somehow felt the sudden need to give her new client a good time.

From the moment Brittany had set foot in the apartment up to their conversation in the living area, Santana had noticed nothing but positive things about her. Her smile was probably the most beautiful Santana had ever seen; so radiant and genuine.

She was polite, albeit a little clumsy and even though she was one of the most famous people out there right now, she was humble and appeared to be down to earth. Those were all traits Santana admired in a person, because they were the rarest ones in today's society.

Even when Brittany stood up and dropped her pants to show off her unusual anatomy, Santana's first impression of her didn't falter. She was just a normal person, thrown into this world with a burden no one seemed to understand.

But Santana sort of did. The sight of her unusual addition had of course freaked her out at first. Santana would be lying if she said it hadn't, but she was honest when she replied to Brittany that this wasn't something she couldn't handle. She'd had sex with much creepier people before.

For example, the janitor at her high school, but that was a whole different story; one that had involved a lost bet and one that she was admittedly still ashamed of.

So really, Brittany's condition was no reason for Santana to turn her down. If anything, she was quite intrigued by it and also kind of surprised. For someone so slim and athletic, Brittany was packing a decent size and Santana hadn't even seen the erected state yet.

Not that she was into dick or anything. She still preferred the ladies and well, their lady parts, but Brittany was just as feminine as every other woman she had attended to and also much sweeter than her average client.

That much she had already gathered from their first meeting.

The way Brittany had asked to touch her. It had actually sent a few light tingles down Santana's spine, which rarely happened when she was working. She could get used to cute and shy. It was a nice change from the uncaring and rough behavior she was usually met with.

Although, now that Brittany had run away from her, she doubted that they would see each other again. She pegged Brittany as the kind of person who would disappear and never come back again after such an embarrassing incident. The only sad thing was that Santana couldn't tell her that it was totally normal to get too excited. Hell, she had lost count of how many boys had accidentally blown their load too early back in her high school days.

"Whatever…" Santana sighed as she made her way to the bedroom to get her regular clothes. If Brittany decided not to come back, then so be it. She wasn't going to cry over one lost client. Her job was secure. There were enough people lining up to spend a night with her. She just wished she was able to reassure Brittany that what had happened tonight wasn't a big deal to her and that she shouldn't beat herself up about it, if only to appease the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

When Santana had changed back into her street clothes, she dropped the worn lingerie into the laundry container that was located in the bathroom before leaving the apartment. Keys in hand, she took the elevator to the first floor where she immediately sensed Rachel watching her like a hawk the second she stepped out of it.

"What did you do to the poor thing?" she asked as soon as Santana had made it to the counter.

"Not much," Santana shrugged, throwing the keys at Rachel with a tad too much force behind it. She wasn't in the mood for some bad interrogating session with the real life Brainy Smurf.

"To be honest, it didn't look like '_not much'_ to me," Rachel accused, to which Santana could only roll her eyes.

"She ran so fast that she was almost out of the door before I even got the chance to look up."

"_Ugh_..." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, a clear sign that she was quickly becoming annoyed. "Look, I'll tell you all about it, just not tonight."

"How about tomorrow evening then?" Rachel pressed on. "There's this new vegan restaurant that I wanted to try and I _know_for a fact that you are free tomorrow night."

With an exaggerated huff, Santana gave in.

"Fine, but only if you're paying." Those vegan joints Rachel liked to drag her to were always expensive as shit, which was ridiculous considering that there was no meat involved. It wasn't like Santana couldn't stew chopped up vegetables herself. She only really went out to dinner when she wanted a perfectly fried steak. That, and only that, was something she was willing to pay good money for.

"I will see you tomorrow, then." Rachel smiled triumphantly at her, a look Santana was itching to wipe off her face again.

She didn't do it, though. Rachel was her only real friend in the city and she couldn't afford putting her off. And Rachel did have her good days, after all. They weren't frequent, but sometimes she wasn't as annoying as usual. On those days, they got along pretty well. Santana actually came to really enjoy Rachel's company from time to time. Not that she would ever admit it out loud.

"Yeah, whatever. Just pick me up at seven." With that, Santana turned around and left, not once looking back.

She took a cab back to her apartment and spent the whole ride replaying her first meeting with Brittany in her head. She wondered if she had really lost her new client. She ventured that maybe Brittany would surprise her and come back, but she wasn't counting on it.

The weird thing was that Santana actually _wanted_ Brittany to return.

First of all, she was Brittany Susan Pierce, which should've been reason enough to want to see her again, but she'd also led Santana to believe that she would be a respecting and affectionate client and that was what Santana deemed most important.

For once, she wanted to please someone who didn't treat her like a piece of meat from the very first moment they met; someone who wasn't going to be rough and in control all the time.

Someone who didn't order her to be on her knees the second they entered the apartment-

She quickly pushed those thoughts back into the recesses of her mind. They only made her want to quit being a hooker, but with her new lifestyle, she couldn't afford losing her solid income.

Santana kept telling herself that this job is what she was best at. It was no different from her high school days. This is what she was meant to do all along.

* * *

"He wanted to choke you during?" Rachel almost spat out her wine as Santana casually lay down the details as to why she had ended her contract with Shane Tinsley. "I certainly did not expect that. He is such a nice, lovely man."

"At your reception desk, maybe, but not in the bedroom," Santana snorted while picking at her food. "He's an ass. A creepy, violent ass. I was near the point of calling security a few times already because of him."

Rachel shot her a concerned look. "Did you tell Will? I am sure he would want to know about this."

"Oh, he knows," Santana sighed, putting the fork in her hand down. "But as long as there's a girl willing to get it on with him and apparently, there is, he will remain as a client. Some bruises are a small price for three grand, I guess. But with Brittany Pierce as a new client, I don't need him anymore. That's why I ultimately passed him on."

"So it was a trade?" Rachel wondered aloud. "You rather try your luck with a new client than keep the old one."

"Exactly," Santana confirmed. Then her eyes dropped a little. "But now that I scared her away, I have to wait and see who Will picks out next for me."

Chewing on the food in her mouth, Rachel hastily swallowed. "Well, no one from Brittany's team has called Will to cancel your contract, so I wouldn't worry about it just yet."

With curious eyes she added, "You still haven't told me what happened." Santana sighed again, deeper this time.

"I actually did tell you yesterday. Nothing much happened, really. I got to see her junk- and don't you ask me to describe it, dwarf." Narrowing her eyes at Rachel, she waited for her opened mouth to close again before she continued.

"It was a normal penis and I'm sure you know what a penis looks like. Anyways, I recited my rules, she told me she was still a virgin, and then I climbed onto her lap and started grinding against her until she accidentally came in her pants. She told me to get off of her and ran away. End of the story."

"Wait." Rachel furrowed her brows. "She's still a virgin?"

When Santana nodded, Rachel reached across the table and smacked her forearm harshly eliciting an, "Ouch, what the hell?" from the startled woman.

"You can be so insensitive sometimes, Santana. You don't tease someone like that if they've never had sex before! You have to take it slow. No wonder she ran away, looking all flustered and embarrassed."

"But it's not a big deal," Santana tried to defend herself. "I mean, men blow their load too early all the time. It just happens. I would've helped her clean up. Hell, if she had asked me, I would've licked every last drop off of her. That's my job."

Rachel gagged exaggeratedly. "For the future, please refrain from going into details when it comes to what you would and wouldn't do in the bedroom. Or at least wait until after dinner." While Santana rolled her eyes, Rachel cleared her throat.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to say. I do have my fair share of experiences, so I know that it is not a big deal, but Brittany doesn't. For her, this was without a doubt the most embarrassing incident that has ever happened in her life. It's completely understandable that she panicked and fled the apartment afterwards."

"But-"

"There is no but," Rachel cut her off. "She felt humiliated and that's why she left. It was a panic reaction. I am sure she regrets it now and I am also sure that she will come back. Just give her some time." A knowing smile crept up on Rachel's face.

"Trust me, I've been at Schuester & Rhodes for years now. Once they meet Santana Lopez, they always come back."

Letting what Rachel told her sink in, Santana put her elbows on the table and propped her chin up on her hands.

"Maybe you're right," she exhaled. "I guess I just have to wait and see."

* * *

A whole week passed without any word from Brittany or her manager. Their contract had yet to be terminated, which gave Santana a little hope that she would maybe get to see Brittany again after all. Until then, she simply tried not to think about it too much and instead busied herself by refreshing some old friendships.

Santana had organized a little get together at her apartment, but only invited four guests. They were probably the only people she cared about in this city. One of them, she only begrudgingly acknowledged, was Rachel Berry.

The second one was Mercedes Jones, who Santana had met at a night club a few months ago. Well, "met" might not be the right word. Santana had accidentally bumped into Mercedes' back, almost making her fall over, which had led to them picking a fight.

It would've almost ended in a bloodbath, but then some idiot had the audacity to yell "catfight!" and they immediately rounded on him. Long story short, Santana decided to buy Mercedes a drink after seeing her tear that sexist bastard a new one and as the evening progressed, both women realized how much they had in common.

The third person Santana asked to come over was Mike Chang, the bellboy working for Schuester & Rhodes. He was nice, laid back and open minded. Maybe a little too obsessed with dancing, but all in all a good guy. Santana sometimes talked to him on her way to her work apartment or when her working day was over and she considered him a friend. He knew stuff about her that no one else did and she got to learn a great deal about his life as well. For some reason, they just clicked.

The fourth and therefore last person who completed the round was Blaine Anderson, the younger brother of Cooper Anderson - Yes, _the_ Copper Anderson who just won an Emmy last year for his portrayal of Mitch Benson in the successful TV series Rain - one of Santana's former clients.

Cooper had once arranged for Blaine to have one of his appointments, but Santana barely got the chance to introduce herself before he broke down crying. Blaine was so deep in the closet at that time that he even paid a girl to pose as his girlfriend for a couple of weeks so his family wouldn't suspect something was up. He had poured his heart out to Santana that night and even though Cooper annulled their contract a good month later due to his new filming schedule, she and Blaine kept in touch.

Spending an evening with some friends had been oddly therapeutic for her and between all the grocery shopping, cleaning and working on her back, she almost managed to forget about Brittany Pierce and their..._situation_. That was until Santana came to work a few days later, finding a tall man with broad shoulders and a _freaking_mohawk standing in front of the reception desk, flirting with a bedazzled looking Rachel.

"Sooo," the guy drew out, smugness dripping from his voice, "My hot little Jewish princess, how about I take you out to dinner some time?"

"I- that- tha-" Rachel struggled for words, her cheeks flushed. From one sleazy excuse of a man on to the next one; Santana could only shake her head at her friend.

When would Rachel finally realize that she was worth a lot more than this?

Before Rachel got the chance to blurt out more unintelligible words, Santana cleared her throat and walked over to them. The guy immediately turned around, his eyes landing on her. His surprised look only lasted for a second, then he gave her this weird smile. He was checking her out and he most definitely liked what he saw, but his expression wasn't as lecherous as she had expected it to be.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked in surprise. She winced at her own high-pitched sound, her face getting all the more red. "You're early," she added in a quieter voice.

Santana's brain barely registered the receptionist's words. She found herself absorbed in a staring contest with this guy, her eyes hard. They narrowed slightly when his smile grew wider and his mouth opened.

"You're definitely hot, but I don't really agree with her. I mean, you _are_beautiful, don't get me wrong...but the most beautiful woman in the world? That's a bit exaggerated. Then again, Brittany is a champ at exaggerating."

Jaw dropping ever so slightly, Santana couldn't stop herself from asking, "Brittany? As in-"

"As in the Brittany you worked up so fast that she jizzed in her pants? Yeah, that's the one I'm talking about." He winked, obviously mocking her. If Santana hadn't been so shocked, she would've probably wiped that teasing smirk off of his face right away.

"I'm here to get her a new appointment. She doesn't know about this, but don't worry, the Puckster here will make her go. It's time she gets some action. Girl needs a good lay."

The way he wriggled his eyebrows at her made Santana want to throw up. She could already taste the bile in her mouth.

"And how do you know Brittany?" She asked, not even trying to hide her disdain for him.

"Well," he shrugged, suddenly turning all nonchalant. "I'm her bodyguard and bro. You can call me Puck." Then he put on his smug smile again, bringing his attention back to Rachel.

"And you can give me your number so I can call _you_."

"Oh wow, I bet that took you hours to come up with. I wish I was that eloquent," Santana countered sarcastically. The scratching of a pen against paper heard a moment later made her inhale deeply and close her eyes. _Dear god, Rachel,_ she thought. _No, just no._

Santana fought the urge to grab for the neatly folded slip of paper Rachel handed to Puck, her fingernails biting at the sides of her thighs as she dug them in hard. She was Rachel's friend but that amount of stupidity just had to be punished, so she let this Puck guy keep her number. She was sure he would dump her as soon as they had had sex, but it would hopefully teach Rachel a much needed lesson.

"I guess I'll give you a call soon then, babe." Puck winked at Rachel. "And about that appointment. Brittany is free this Thursday, at least that's what her calendar says," he explained as he put his elbows on the counter, leaning towards Rachel.

"I stole her phone to check. I'm sorry it's at such short notice, but she's gonna have dance rehearsals all weekend and I just want her to, you know, unwind a bit first."

Thursday was the only day of the week that Santana hadn't been booked. It was supposed to be her rest day, so to speak. And a much needed one at that. Rachel knew that and was about to shoot his suggestion down, but Santana beat her to it.

She put on her fakest smile, voice sweeter than cotton candy, as she replied, "You're lucky. If I remember correctly, the date's not taken yet. Am I right, Rachel?"

"Um," Rachel stuttered, frowning as Santana looked at her with wide eyes, silently pleading with her to just play along. "Yeah, I- I will book the date for her right away."

"Great!" Puck took a step back, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "She'll be there, trust me. I'll carry her up to the apartment if I have to."

Bowing down, he went on, "It was nice meeting you, ladies. Oh and," he addressed Santana one last time, "Take good care of her, okay? She's a good person, better than all of us."

Santana was slightly taken aback by the sincerity of his concern for Brittany. She was just beginning to entertain the idea that maybe he wasn't as shallow as she'd originally thought he was, but then Sugar, one of Santana's co-workers, breezed past them and his eyes immediately went after her.

Santana could practically see him drooling and that was all it took to reinforce her first impression of him.

Puck was gone a few moments later, saying a quick goodbye to Rachel before he left.

"Hm," Rachel hummed the second he was out of the door. "Do you think I will see him again?" Unsure of where this was going, Santana waited for Rachel to go on before she answered.

"I have never given someone a fake number before, but I can imagine meeting that person again after they've tried calling you might be awkward."

Santana stared at Rachel in awe, barely believing that those words had just come out of her mouth. "You did what?"

Rachel only smiled at her. "I do listen to you every once in a while, Santana. I just don't like to admit it."

"That makes two of us." Santana chuckled.

* * *

By the time Thursday rolled around, Santana felt exhausted and drained. Her body was aching from the copious amount of sex she'd had to endure since Monday night.

Three days in a row of hard pounding tended to do that to her. For the better part of the afternoon, Santana regretted giving up her day off only to see Brittany again.

However, she knew that if she was to have sex with her, it would finally seal the deal between them. She was sure that if Brittany got a taste of what it was like to roll around in the hay with someone, she would definitely come back for more. She just had to.

Arriving at the Schuester & Rhodes Company building around 5 pm, Santana didn't stop to chat a few minutes with Mike like she usually did, but instead quickly made her way inside. She quietly snatched the key to her apartment from Rachel, who called after her, "Take it slow this time, or at least make sure to strip her first before you-"

The rest of her speech was cut off when the elevator doors closed behind her.

Santana was nervous. Her heart was racing in her chest, and it felt so unfamiliar, so foreign to her. She wasn't normally this edgy and most definitely not when she was supposed to work.

For some reason, the thought of seeing Brittany again did this to her and she did not like it. Luckily though, Santana was an expert at compartmentalizing, so she did just that.

As she turned the key in the lock and let herself in, Santana took a few deep breaths. She shook her head at her own unusual behavior and entered the bedroom to grab her work attire. Settling on a simple black satin bra and proper panties, Santana took her sweet time to get un- and redressed.

When she was finished, she went to look herself up in the bathroom mirror, tousling her hair so that it fell in wild locks around her shoulders.

Satisfied with her appearance, Santana began to pace through the apartment without even realizing it. The clock at the wall was ticking away so painfully slowly that she almost went crazy.

Eventually, she sat down on a stool right at the counter of the small open kitchen, resting her head on her crossed forearms and closing her eyes. It felt like an eternity had passed since she had entered the apartment, yet it wasn't even half past 5 pm.

A whole hour went by without anyone coming and when the clock read 6:34, Santana couldn't stand it any longer. Brittany was standing her up and she was fucking pissed. Angry and frustrated, she stomped around the living room, talking animatedly to herself.

"I can't believe this is fucking happening. I'm so gonna request a new client."

Santana started cursing in Spanish for quite some time until a knock sounded in her ears. Intent on giving Brittany a piece of her mind - although she didn't exactly know why she even was this angry at someone she had just met - Santana practically launched herself at the door, ripping it open, her signature bitch face ready for the hissy fit she was about to throw.

The only problem with that was that Brittany beat her to it with an apology.

"I'm so, so sorry. Please don't be mad," she begged, her hands clinging onto a single red rose that she held in front of her.

"Puck went behind my back and made the appointment, but then he forgot all about it so I didn't know that I was supposed to be here until like, an hour ago, when he finally remembered."

Santana took her explanation in with a blank stare, blindsided by the sheer despair in Brittany's voice. Suddenly, the rose Brittany was carrying was offered to her, accompanied by a hopeful smile.

"Puck said I shouldn't bring flowers because that's for wussies, so I only got you one. I didn't know which flowers are your favorite, but I thought that..." Brittany trailed off when Santana eagerly took the rose from her tentatively outstretched hand and brought the flower head to her nose.

Santana was surprised by how incredibly sweet the scent that hit her nose was. An almost bashful smile spread across her face, her lips grazing the blossoms ever so lightly. Believe it or not, this was the first time someone had brought her flowers, or in this case, a single one.

All the rage that was still bubbling in the pit of her stomach instantly melted away. Brittany was now officially her new favorite client and it was in that very moment that Santana decided to show Brittany just how much she appreciated this seemingly small gesture.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Told ya, sort of a cliffhanger. But don't worry, the next chapter is all smut and hey, that's why we're here, right? ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, so this one should've been up a lot sooner, but I forgot to tell my beta that she could already edit it. So that was me failing hard once again. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

A big _thank you_ to **TheVeiledFairy** and **Howaboutno** for being awesome.

* * *

Brittany wasn't sure what to make of the adoring look on Santana's face, but she didn't get a chance to read anything into it because Santana's left hand shot to her jacket, grabbing a fist full of the material. With a firm tug, Brittany was pulled inside, her body pressing against Santana's as she stumbled forward.

Reaching around her with her other hand, the one that was safely holding the rose, Santana gave the door a hard push so that it snapped shut. Her eyes never left Brittany's and there was the same determined spark in them that Brittany had witnessed during their first encounter. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

Without another word, Santana turned around and started to walk off. Her hand was still holding tightly to Brittany's jacket, dragging her with her down the hallway, past the living room where Santana put the rose on a nearby sideboard, and right into the bedroom. They eventually came to a halt in front of the king sized bed, Santana's attention finally falling back on her.

Brittany felt the grip on her jacket loosening and a second later, Santana was working on the buttons, popping them open and helping her get rid of the offending piece of fabric. It fell to the ground with a thud, lying there forgotten as Santana's fingers curled around the hem of her shirt.

Brittany began to breathe heavily, letting Santana undress her without protest. Almost meticulously, the woman stripped her bare, removing the first layer of clothing until all that was left was her underwear. Taking her hand, Santana proceeded to guide Brittany to the bed, motioning for her to sit down. Brittany obeyed willingly and felt her heart hammering in her chest when Santana straddled her like she had done the last time.

"Let's try this again," Santana husked, smirking.

Brittany only gulped and nodded. She had deliberately forgotten to mention the incident that had happened two weeks ago in her apology, but of course Santana had remembered. How could either of them ever be able to forget it? When Puck had told her about today's appointment, she almost wouldn't have gone, but Puck hadn't taken 'no' for an answer and deep down, she'd really wanted to see Santana again. And apparently, Santana wasn't bothered at all by their awkward first meeting. On the contrary, she appeared to be as sexy and confident as ever.

Lowering her pelvis, Santana sat down flush on her lap and positioned herself so that their covered sexes were touching. Brittany released a shaky breath, her arms winding around Santana's lower back. Once again, she was left wondering if this was a dream. It felt so amazing to have this woman so close to her, whispering soothing words of reassurance in her ear. Santana instructed her, telling her what she was supposed to do and for that, Brittany was thankful.

"Take off my bra," she ordered in a soft voice, chuckling at the blush that crept up on Brittany's face.

Cautiously, her hands slid up Santana's back as if she was made of thin porcelain. When her fingers came in contact with the bra clasp, Brittany was so eager to get it off that it accidentally slipped from her fingertips and flicked back against caramel skin, eliciting a snapping sound. Santana flinched slightly, a pained expression flashing over her face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Brittany's face went as red as a fire engine. She was utterly embarrassed by her slip-up. "I didn't-"

"Shh, don't worry," Santana shushed her, the tone of her voice indicating that she was growing a trifle impatient, though Brittany noted that she was trying her best not to let it show. "Just try again."

With an unsure nod, Brittany started to work at the clasp again, taking her time. This time, she managed to snap it open without making a total fool out of herself. She sighed in relief as the bra finally came loose. After that, Santana took over and let the straps slide down her arms, successfully removing the item and tossing it aside.

"Wow," Brittany whispered, in awe with the sight in front of her. Santana's breasts looked firm and well-shaped, the size perfect in Brittany's opinion. Her nipples were dusky and slightly puckered, which was either a sign that she was cold, or that she was aroused. Needless to say, Brittany was hoping the latter was the case. "Can I- um-"

"Feel them up to your heart's content," Santana encouraged.

Brittany didn't waste another second as she brought her hands to Santana's chest, cupping her breasts lightly. She moaned at the soft sensation; at the fullness in her hands. It made her member stir and slowly grow stiff. With a gentleness that seemed to surprise Santana (at least judging by her expression), Brittany rocked her hands, delighted by how soft the woman's skin was under her experimenting fingers. Only the hardening buds rubbing into the centers of her palms altered the overall smooth feeling for her, but not at all in a bad way. It left her hands tingling pleasantly.

After a while, she began to kneed Santana's breasts more firmly, her actions becoming more adventurous with every second. Santana voiced her approval by moaning and complimenting her, but Brittany knew that she was faking it. This was just a job for her, so Brittany understood that she would probably never enjoy this the same way she did. The realization made her sad, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"You okay?" Santana asked, the concern in her voice too genuine to be a front.

"Yeah.." Brittany smiled softly at her. "I was just wondering...would it be okay if I kiss you, or is that like, not allowed or something?"

Santana hesitated. "It's fine. You can do whatever you want," she eventually confirmed, though it didn't sound very convincing.

Nodding, Brittany leaned forward, eager to capture Santana's lips with her own. She was a total sucker for sweet lady kisses, even if she hadn't had much practice yet. But there was something about Santana's lips that fascinated her, so much that she found her gaze flitting to them more than once. It was almost as if she was drawn to them and nothing could divert her, not when she could already feel Santana's hot breath dancing across her own impatient lips.

Their mouths met in an awkward peck, sliding together so tentatively that there was barely any friction. It was clear who was the initiator as Santana winced uncomfortably, squirming atop Brittany's lap. But she did not break the contact and oddly enough, it was Brittany who pulled back first, choosing not to go further. The kiss had been nothing special, really. Yet Brittany found that her member grew so unbearable hard at the action, she had to whimper when Santana regained her composure and rolled her hips into her for the first time.

She feared that she would ruin another pair of panties, but luckily, Santana refrained from grazing her there again. Instead, she reached around Brittany's body and easily removed her bra. Then she climbed off of her lap, as though she wanted to escape another kiss, and dropped to her knees right in front of Brittany, settling between her spread legs. Brittany frowned down at her in confusion, but Santana ignored her expression, her fingers slipping into the waistband of Brittany's special underpants. Tugging at the fabric, Santana made it clear that she wanted them off. Brittany raised her hips, body vibrating with excitement, and let her do as she pleased.

When Santana had peeled her panties away, Brittany felt more exposed than she ever had in her life. Her crotch was hit by a light breeze of cold air and she shuddered. There was no turning back now, this was going to happen. She was going to lose her virginity to a hooker- Correction, a hot, irresistible seductress that took her breath away every single time she dared to look into her dark brown eyes. Thinking about it, she couldn't be more satisfied with her decision to finally do the deed, especially with someone as beautiful as Santana.

Movement on the floor caught Brittany's eye and then she froze. Santana was shuffling closer to her, still kneeling between her legs, right hand coming up to stroke along her left thigh. Brown orbs were fixed on her erection, a puff of hot breath tickling her right there as Santana moved painfully close to her. What was happening right now? Brittany frowned, panting heavily. This was equal parts scary and arousing, so much that she squeaked embarrassingly loud when Santana's left hand wrapped loosely around her shaft.

"Wha-" Brittany spluttered out, not able to form a coherent sentence. She wanted to ask what Santana was doing down there, but then she saw her guiding the tip of her member to her full lips and her brain pretty much bowed out. Clawing at the bedsheets, she watched as Santana puckered her lips and then, all of a sudden, she felt a soft, warm sensation against her throbbing length.

"Oh god..." she groaned, no longer caring whether she was being too loud. There were no words to describe what was happening to her in this very moment. All Brittany knew was that she didn't want it to stop. Ever.

Santana's lips were incredibly tender as she pecked the head of Brittany's penis while her fingers glided over the velvety flesh of the base, almost methodically so. Santana pumped her fist slowly, languidly, drawing out each stroke. Something hot and wet swiped across Brittany's sensitive skin, circling the tip of her member and leaving a trail of saliva. Santana's tongue caressed her, making sure to lick every bit of skin she could reach. With an undeniable expertise, she hollowed her cheeks, then took the first two inches of Brittany into her mouth, her left hand still working the base of her shaft.

Brittany bit down hard on her lower lip, knuckles white from the sheer force of her grip on the sheets. This was easily exceeding any expectations she'd had for tonight. Santana knew exactly what she was doing to her and it was driving her nuts. She desperately tried not to lose control over her body, fighting against the urge to bring her hands to the back of Santana's head and basically shove her erection down her throat. Sure, Brittany was overwhelmed by Santana's actions, but she wouldn't let them get the best out of her. She wanted to be a respecting client, someone who was worth being pleasured by such a beauty. If that meant tearing holes into the fabric she was practically strangling between her fingers, so be it.

A wet warmth was engulfing her member as Santana swallowed more and more of it. Eyes rolling in the back of her head, Brittany moaned appreciatively, her skin so scorching hot she wanted to claw it off. Santana's left hand let go of her length as the hooker replaced it with her mouth. When the tip of her shaft bumped against the back of Santana's throat, Brittany's back collapsed into the mattress, accompanied by a string of swear words that spilled from her quivering lips.

Little electric jolts pierced through her groin and up her spine, making her whole body tingle with pleasure. It felt just like the last time Santana had touched her, only more intense, like a tsunami rolling towards her, threatening to flush her away. She was so close to drowning in this sensation that every muscle in her body involuntarily tensed. Brittany fought against this feeling bubbling deep inside of her, trying desperately to hold onto her sanity, which she was sure would be wiped away if she dared to let go.

Santana started to pull back, her lips dragging along Brittany's cock until only the head was still encompassed. Her tongue danced around it for a while, playing with its small opening before she eventually leaned back in, sliding the whole length back into her mouth. Slowly, she repeated this routine, her head bobbing up and down rhythmically between toned legs. With her hands, Santana held down Brittany's thighs, running them over her trembling limbs almost lovingly, but Brittany was sure she was reading too much into this seemingly insignificant gesture.

"Oh no.." Brittany closed her eyes, her chest heaving. It was going to happen again. She could feel it welling up in the pit of her stomach.

"You have to-" she pleaded, "You have to stop, please! I don't want you to- You don't have to-"

She didn't want Santana to have to do this. And with this, she meant swallowing her bodily fluids, because in her opinion, that must be totally gross. But it was already too late. Brittany covered her face with her hands, groaning into her sweaty palms as she came undone. Her hips twitched with the force of her orgasm, rising from the mattress despite Santana's hands trying to keep them grounded. She would've felt embarrassed for once again firing her wad too soon, but really, she couldn't even remember her name.

Brittany felt Santana gulping once, then twice, and then a third time. She didn't know whether she should be turned on or disgusted with herself for making Santana swallow her load. One of Santana's hands made its way back to the base of Brittany's member, massaging her gently as the aftershocks of her orgasm coursed through her body. Suckling at the tip for a few more moments, Santana eventually released her softening penis and moved to stand up.

Through half-lidded eyes, she watched Santana tracing the outline of her bottom lip with the tip of her index finger, smirking mischievously. She wore an almost prideful look as she gazed down at her, which Brittany took as a sign that Santana was highly content with her work. And damn, she had every right to be. If sex was an art, she'd be a Van Helsing...or whatever. Brittany wasn't the best at remembering names, especially those of ancient people. But she totally knew that he was some really famous Dutch painter.

"...Drink?"

"Huh?" Brittany was snapped out of her thoughts, eyes blinking fully open as she caught the last word of Santana's question.

"I'm thirsty so I'm heading for the kitchen to get some water. And I was asking if you wanted something, too?" Santana explained, the former prominent smirk now replaced by an amused smile.

"Yeah," she nodded lazily, still pretty much high from pleasure. With more effort than normally needed, Brittany sat up. A strand of her minimally mussed up hair fell over her face, obscuring her vision. She quickly pushed it behind her ear before asking, "Do you, by any chance, have a can of Dr. Pepper?"

"There should be some in the fridge," Santana affirmed. "I'll be right back," she then excused herself and left the room.

Breathing a long, heavy sigh, Brittany braced her hands on her knees, back slightly bowed. Her heart was still thrumming fast and she could only imagine how funny her ears must be looking just now. Her guess was that they were a deep shade of scarlet, if the heat emitting from her body was any indication. Not that she worried about it too much. She was too curious to see what would come next and how the evening would progress to be thinking about her appearance. Besides, Brittany might have been dealt a rather crappy hand, but she felt comfortable in her own skin. She wouldn't be this successful if she wasn't a confident person. It was just in the bedroom that her insecurities seemed to really come out.

Brittany wondered whether she would be any good in bed. For some bizarre reason, she didn't want to suck at this whole "sex thing." It was probably just her ego speaking, but she was a naturally competitive person and once she set her mind on something, she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. And she was sure that with a lot of practice, she would totally be able to rock somebody's world one day. But for now, she figured it was best to focus on not looking, or rather acting, like a complete idiot during her first time.

The sound of light footsteps echoed from the living area and soon enough, Santana re-emerged, carrying a small bottle of water and a red Dr. Pepper can. Smiling down at her, Santana offered Brittany the soft drink, which she took gratefully, humming out a "Thanks."

Brittany happily popped the can open, then brought it to her lips. As she took the first sip of her cold drink, she let her eyes flicker up to watch Santana unscrewing the cap of her water. The woman was almost completely naked (expect for the black panties covering her most intimate area) and Brittany found that her chest had a hypnotic effect on her. With her arm raised and her head slightly tipped back, Santana had the perfect posture as she drank from her water. So divine that for a moment Brittany forgot how to swallow.

Santana must've noticed Brittany's intense staring contest with her boobs because she stopped drinking abruptly to look at her. Dreamy blue orbs met chocolate ones and a perfectly manicured eyebrow shot up questioningly.

Detaching her lips from the cool metal, Brittany tilted her head upwards.

"You're super hot," she said simply, never breaking eye contact. A hint of a smile flashed over Santana's face.

"You're not so bad yourself." The answer came in form of a breathy, seductive chuckle.

Her face lit up at the unexpected compliment, eliciting yet another chuckle from Santana. She liked the sound of it, especially since it caused a pleasant shiver to run down her spine that unsurprisingly centralized between her legs. Her mind went straight back to the gutter when Santana then stepped closer and bent down to pry the can from her hand in order to set it down on the bedside table, next to her water bottle.

"Ready for round two?" Santana husked. When Brittany nodded, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. "Then lie down and make yourself comfortable."

Brittany nodded again, not giving her voice a chance to betray her. Slowly, she crawled backwards so that she could pull her legs up and on top of the mattress, eyes glued to the lower part of Santana's body which was soon to be exposed.

Torso propped up on her arms, she felt the anticipation of the moment rising, threatening to overwhelm her. Just as Santana was about to shimmy out of the very last barrier that kept their bodies apart, Brittany chickened out and let herself fall back, her head crashing into the cushion beneath.

She breathed hard, chest tightening when the mattress dipped with Santana's weight. Her face appeared next to Brittany's as she propped herself up on her side, gazing down at her. Brittany could feel Santana's hand trailing a path up her left inner thigh, fingertips drumming a silent beat on her skin. It was erotic and sensual and everything she could've ever hoped for.

When Santana's hand eventually reached its goal, wrapping around her flaccid member, Brittany whimpered.

"Let's get you going again," was whispered in her ear as Santana leaned down. She pressed her face into the crook of Brittany's neck, peppering a trail of light kisses down to her collarbone. Her hand was working Brittany's shaft, squeezing and pumping, giving Brittany exactly what she needed.

Blindly, Brittany reached for Santana's chest, the fingers of her right hand curving around one of Santana's firm breasts. Getting to feel that fullness again was incredible, exciting, and addictive. Santana kept kissing her neck, the sharp teeth scraping along her sweaty skin, adding to her reignited desire. It took mere minutes for Brittany to 'get going again', as Santana had put it, her length hard and throbbing in Santana's hand.

"What now?" she asked, looking expectantly at the other woman, her voice uncertain but also curious. "Do you like, mount me now, or am I supposed to top?"

"That's up to you," Santana hummed, removing her hand from between Brittany's legs in order to draw circles on her tense abdominal muscles. "Whatever you want, Brittany."

Brittany groaned when Santana's hand dipped lower again, caressing the crease of her hips. In an unexpected bold move, she flipped them over, settling between Santana's spread thighs. This was going to be her first time and she decided there and then that she wasn't going to just lie there and let it happen. No, she was going to be active this time, even though it took all the courage in her body to act this determined.

Santana's hand was already wandering between their bodies, reclaiming its tender grip on her penis. Brittany felt her tugging gently. Following the silent order, she lowered her pelvis, the head of her member dipping into a warm, velvety softness, guided by Santana's moaned at the contact, eyes closing while her mouth shaped into an 'O'.

As Santana began to drag the bulky head up and down her wet folds, Brittany's hips bucked unexpectedly, bringing her closer to the other woman. The movement changed their position so that she could feel the tip of her member nudging against something she would describe as a small ring of muscles that contracted lightly at the almost intrusion.

"Is that...?" Brittany asked in a whisper.

A pang of excitement struck her when Santana nodded.

"So, all I have to do is..." she trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

Not that she needed to, anyway. Santana's free arm wound around her back, hand coming to rest firmly on her ass. She applied a small amount of pressure, giving Brittany the green light to go ahead. With Santana's other hand still guiding her member, Brittany eventually allowed her body to sag into Santana's. There was some resistance at first, but then she pushed past it, the very first inch of her length sinking into foreign realms.

Brittany let out a mixture between a whimper and a moan, resting her forehead against Santana's shoulder. The hand that had been aligning her shaft let go to join the other one on her behind, pushing her down gently. Santana spread her legs wider as she settled down completely on top of the hooker, their breasts mashing together in the most amazing ways. A burning heat engulfed her member, slick and tight and just about everything Brittany had expected from her first time.

"Mhh, yesss.." Santana hissed into her ear, voice as seductive as ever. "Deeper, Brittany," she demanded hotly.

Clumsily, Brittany propelled her hips into her, shocked but also relieved that she hadn't come inside Santana right there and then. Not that she was very far from climaxing. Santana's slick walls clamped down on her, almost as if they were trying to imprison her member.

It was oddly arousing to think that maybe, she was a little too thick for Santana. At least whoever was watching her up there had blessed her with decent assets all around. Otherwise she sure as hell wouldn't have the balls (literally) to ever be intimate with someone, even if she had all the money in the world.

Brittany's head was still burrowed in Santana's shoulder, afraid of the possibility of eye contact. This felt much safer. And she had enough to deal with at the moment. Looking into the eyes of the woman beneath her would only result in disaster. She was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it. Not tonight. Not during her first time.

"Oh god, you-" Brittany groaned helplessly, "You feel amazing."

Santana's hands squeezed her ass, holding her flush against her pelvis. "Not as amazing as you do."

Tan hips were canting up, doing all the work for Brittany, who found herself unable to move. Effortlessly, Santana rocked her body against Brittany's. It was slow and cushy, a careful rhythm set to ease Brittany into responding and on its own accord, her body did just that. With more grace than Brittany had expected from herself, she rolled her uncertain hips into Santana's. They collided easily and Brittany cried out. Guided by her desire, she pulled out of Santana only to thrust back into her.

"Mhhh," Santana hummed, "So good."

If Santana was irritated by her hiding her face, Brittany noted that she didn't let it show. Instead, Santana's hands trailed higher to the small of her back, scratching her skin lightly in the process. She held onto Brittany tight, perhaps to reassure her that she was doing fine. Brittany appreciated the way Santana tried to erase all her fears by subtly comforting her. Did Santana actually care about her? Or was it just another part of the show? At this point, Brittany realized that she could no longer tell.

For some reason, Brittany was scared of what she would see in Santana's intoxicating eyes, so she still hadn't looked up. But she knew that she had more options than simply pressing her forehead to Santana's shoulder. Only a few inches lower, there was still a set of neglected boobs that was begging to be worshipped by her.

Brittany could basically hear them calling out for her watering mouth. For a second, though, she hesitated, contemplating if she should ask Santana for permission first. But then she remembered that she was allowed to touch them and her mouth wasn't any different from her hands, right?

In a daring move, Brittany licked her way down Santana's chest. She was still thrusting into the her, but rather tentatively. She didn't want her first time to end after only a few minutes and she was already close as it is. Her lips worked over olive skin, kissing the valley between Santana's exquisite breasts. She felt a hand tangling in her hair and a moan, so very different from all the previous ones, pervading her ears.

Santana gasped when Brittany wrapped her lips around an already hard nipple, twirling it shamelessly with her tongue. Her mouth was producing so much saliva that she had a hard time not drooling on Santana's chest. Brittany licked and sucked, bit and flicked until Santana's breasts had gotten the attention they deserved. The hand still intertwined in her blond hair was now balled into a fist and the moans coming from Santana were increasing in volume.

With a wet popping noise, Brittany eventually released the stiff peak between her swollen lips. The disapproving whimper that followed shortly after made her heart swell with pride.

"Fuck," she breathed heavily as a twinge of excitement ripped through her loins.

Forgetting all about her earlier anxiety, Brittany looked up into fiery dark pools, filled to the brim with various emotions she couldn't place. Santana appeared to be torn between something, but Brittany never found out what it was. And Santana didn't let her. In a matter of milliseconds, her foggy eyes cleared and were back to their business-like determination. Surprisingly strong arms drew their bodies flush together, so that Brittany was forced to bury her head again, only this time in Santana's neck.

"Take me," Santana ordered hotly, her hips twitching impatiently beneath Brittany's.

With a groan, Brittany bucked into Santana, gyrating her pelvis. It was just like a dance. A slow, sensual dance to a rhythm her body could recite on its own without ever having practiced before. To think that she had been scared about this not too long ago; Brittany shook her head and smiled into Santana's neck. This felt amazing. It felt right. She couldn't believe it quite yet, but for the first time in her life, Brittany felt a sense of integrity, of contentment. She was in a state of complete and utter satisfaction.

Santana whispered to her, words that were kind and encouraging. Their bodies rocked together, not as smoothly and trained yet, but it was still perfect in its own little way. Brittany found herself picking up the pace after only a short while, the knot in her stomach tightening with every thrust. She was standing at the edge of a cliff, ready to let go and jump and before she even knew it, she was already falling.

"Santana!" Brittany cried out.

Her body collapsed, caught-off guard by the sheer force of her orgasm. Underneath her, Santana was moaning and panting out her name, the sound somehow distant in her ears. Brittany's hips jerked forward uncontrollably as she emptied herself inside Santana and little random jolts shook her entire being to the core. She gave quick, frantic thrusts until eventually, her body became even heavier, forcing her to slow down, all movements coming to a halt.

The fear that she was going to crush Santana with her weight somehow settled in her mind. The last thing Brittany wanted was to roll off of her, but she was starting to get tired, her eye lids blinking closed every few seconds. She had a hard time forcing them open again, let alone supporting her own body, so reluctantly, she decided to pull out of Santana. Carefully, Brittany disconnected her exhausted body from the other woman until she could lie down next to her on her back. She took deep, even breaths to calm herself down.

"Wow...that was...just wow," Brittany laughed breathlessly.

"I'd say." Santana rolled onto her side, smiling down at her.

"I mean," Brittany began, unable to hold back the words that were spilling from her lips, "this was all kinds of amazing. You're amazing. You're like, the sexiest woman alive and I got to spend my first time with you." She rambled on, oblivious to the shift in Santana's smile. It had turned from her signature, practiced one into a brighter, but at the same time oddly sadder smile.

"Thank you," Brittany breathed out as she curled into Santana's chest, her face hidden in Santana's collarbone. She threw her right arm around Santana's waist and held her close. "Just thank you."

Santana remained silent after her excited little rant and all that Brittany could hear was the steady beating of her heart. It was pacifying, calming, almost like a sweet lullaby. At least it had a similar effect on Brittany, who felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. She was a wink away from falling asleep, but she still registered the way Santana carefully wriggled out of her embrace and brought some space between them.

The instant Santana had detached herself from her, Brittany started to miss her snug body heat. With a disapproving grunt, she coiled after her, her face contorting into a frown once she caught up to the other woman's body. Santana was facing away from her, as if she was trying to get away as far as possible.

Had Brittany been more awake, she would've given her the space that Santana was so desperately after, it seemed. But all that her barely functioning brain registered was that Santana wasn't in her arms and that was something Brittany didn't approve of. Something that needed to be mended.

Molding her body around Santana's back, Brittany snuggled into her from behind. The second her arm wound around Santana's petite frame to hold her tightly and pull her closer though, she jerked with such a force that Brittany's eyes snapped back open.

Instantly, she loosened her grip. Her arm was slack as it now hung limp from Santana's side, still draped over her, but unmoving like a puppet. If Santana had attempted to remove it, Brittany would've let her without protesting. Instead, she tensed and held her breath.

Brittany was confused. Was Santana not comfortable cuddling with her? Or worse, was she actually afraid that she would hurt her? Brittany would never do something like that, but then she remembered about the rules and that Santana barely knew her. So how was she supposed to know that Brittany was a good person. There was really only one way to prove to Santana that she wasn't bad and that was by showing her.

With her nose, she nudged pitch black hair away from Santana's neck before brushing her lips against the small patch of soft skin that she had exposed. Her right hand splayed across Santana's tense stomach, rubbing circles in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Good night, Santana," she whispered into the darkness. "And thank you again. Tonight was perfect."

With that, she allowed herself to drift off, but not without feeling the way Santana sighed and relaxed in her arms.

* * *

**A/N:** And here's the important part. If this story gets deleted by ff net, then I will upload it to my livejournal account. Just google Gleehipster and you can easily find it. And of course, for those of you who are checking my tumblr from time to time, I will put up a link to said livejournal page. Gleehipster over and out :D (I can't believe I just wrote that).


End file.
